Gliding Light
by Leloni Bunny
Summary: Hang gliding with Dale proves more revealing than Gadget ever expected to learn.


Gliding Light

By; Leloni Bunny

All was quiet on the oak tree front. Things were pretty quiet on the tree's back and sides too. Deep within the tree's leafy branches however, things were only mostly quiet. Within this particular tree rested the headquarters of the world renowned Rescue Rangers. That being the case, it wasn't uncommon to find a Ranger or two stirring at any hour of the day or night.

This night found Gadget Hackwrench to be the one stirring. Time had never mastered the mind of this peach-furred lady mouse. When inspiration bloomed in her brain, Gadget would work for days on end to see her creations work with no problems.

Unfortunately, there were times when Gadget's inventions confounded even her. This was one of those times. She stared down at her blueprints. Her blueprints just stared back in their, usual, utterly silent way.

Gadget closed her eyes. Images of blueprints spread themselves out before her like freshly laundered clothing wavering in a gentle breeze as they clung to a clothesline. Gadget's mind wandered among the blueprints. With a mere thought, she could push pieces of specs aside or combine them with other specs. No matter how she restructured them, twisted them or pushed them around, that one simple answer to her problem refused to waft in her direction.

In an instant, the blueprint fabrics faded away as a creaking sound resounded in Gadget's ears. Her eyes snapped open as her workroom door creaked open. Being a mechanic, she could easily fix that sound and render the door silent. But she preferred it to creak a bit. The creak was a good warning which prevented the boys from sneaking in to watch her work. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the attention, but still, it irritated her a bit to know that she was being watched. She could feel the watchers getting bored. It made her feel like she had to finish her work quickly, as though she had to rush her creation to meet an unspoken demand. That, naturally, caused her inventions to malfunction. When her inventions went awry, it usually caused a mess as well as anger or injury...both of which were outcomes that Gadget didn't like to deal with, let alone cause.

She turned her gaze to greet the entry. Gadget fully expected to see Chip standing in the doorway. As team leader, she sensed that Chip seemed to have the feeling that it was his responsibility to watch over the group. It was as though he had to make sure everyone stayed healthy - which included sleeping. His diligence was just one of his many admirable traits. Though sometimes he tended to take that diligence too far and could be a bit overbearing. So, Gadget's mind quickly produced a list of gentle coaxings that she knew would persuade Chip to let her keep working.

The entering chipmunk peered about as he slowly pushed the door inwards. As his earthly brown eyes settled upon Gadget, his irises shrank into surprised dots. A second later, they grew to their normal loving softness. Gadget blinked. There was no mistaking that red nose or his trademark Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh! Hi, Dale," she said. A hint of surprise was evident in her voice. Dale was one of the last people she expected to come to her workshop, especially alone.

"Uh, hi Gadget," he replied. The same tone of surprise echoed in his voice as well. A sheepish grin tugged at the corners of his buck-toothed mouth. "Um, what're you still doing up?"

Gadget motioned towards her blueprint table. "Oh, just working on some blueprints. Well, not working actually since I'm not really doing anything but sitting here and starring at them. But, my eyes are closed. So It's not really starring since it's impossible to stare with closed eyes. So, actually, I guess you could say I'm just sitting here trying to figure out why I can't get the design to look right. What are you still doing up?"

"Oh, I sort of saw this neat utility belt thing on one of my superhero shows. I thought it'd be great to have one of those. So, I hoped you wouldn't mind if I kind of tinkered around in your workshop and made one. "

A flash of Dale's 'Double O Chipmunk' outfit flickered in Gadget's mind. Most of his ideas had worked reasonably well. There wasn't much that Gadget needed to do to repair it. In fact, Gadget had noticed that Dale had borrowed some of her camera mechanics when he created his 'spy camera'. She smiled a bit at the memory.

Dale wandered over to the table. Reading blueprints wasn't his strong suit. They just looked like a mass of lines and numbers that never made any sense to him. Nether less, he looked them over anyway. "Whatcha makin?"

Gadget launched into one of her excited explanations. "Our suction guns are proficient when it comes to grappling cups and single shot suction cups. But they'd be even more efficient if we could pull off multiple shots at once or in rapid succession. So, I'm building a multiple shot suction gun."

"Neat-o! That sounds like somethin' outta one of those gangster movies," exclaimed Dale. He glanced at the table again. Now that Gadget had explained it, the blueprint did make more sense. The images were a bit rough in concept. But he could make out the various parts of the multi-shot suction gun. He could see the stock and the lathe for the bow. There was even multiple clips to hold the suction cups. His gaze returned to Gadget, "So...what's the problem?"

The peach mouse sighed. "It's the trigger mechanism. There's really only room for one rubber band. That would work perfectly for releasing the multiple shots all at once. Or, with some modifications, I should be able to make room for three bands. But doing that will negate the purpose of having the option of 'shots in succession'. That's because I'd have to take aim again for each shot. So, somehow, I need a way to set the gun up for both multiple and successive shots without making it too heavy."

"Hmmmm," Dale nodded as he continued to study the blueprints. His brow furrowed in deep concentration. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Uh-huh."

"Do you have an idea?" Gadget asked.

"Not a clue!" Dale said as he shrugged. Just the cute way he did that made Gadget smile.

"I do know a good way to find a solution though," the red-nosed chipmunk replied.

"You do?"

Dale headed for the door. He made a motion for Gadget to follow him. "Come on," he said.

Gadget figured that Dale would lead her into the living room for some marathon of movies or something. So, when he passed right by the living room without a second glance, her curiosity was peaked. Where was Dale going? Soon, the two of them arrived in the plane hanger.

"Dale, what are we doing here?" Gadget asked as Dale flipped the light switch. Illumination bounced off the mailbox gray walls of the plane hanger. Both the Ranger plane and Ranger Wing occupied their normal spots. Some spare golden colored fabrics, a spool of thread, oil cans, and a soldering lighter rested against the right wall. Here they were stored as if to keep watch and be ready for the call to make repairs to the aircrafts.

It was the left wall that Dale made his way over to. Upon the wall hung some large tan fabrics and quite a few sticks and straps. Gadget realized that these were the parts for his hang glider that Foxglove had helped him create.Dale indicated towards the glider. "See, whenever I have a problem that needs a real solution, I find that gliding around for awhile helps me think better. Maybe it'll help you too."

A slight blush sparkled on Gadget's cheeks. "Golly, Dale," she said, "Isn't that yours and Foxglove's special thing? I'd hate to intrude."

"Naw, Foxy won't mind," Dale chirped as he began to remove the fabric from its hooks. Gadget raised an eyebrow yet remained silent.

Once down, he gathered up the framework for it. Gadget helped him gather the mass of framework and followed him outside. With surprising speed, Dale began to assemble the glider. Gadget had to admit, he was really good at this. Dale expertly fed the sticks through the slots in the fabric. Once the general 'curved arrow' glider shape was set, he fitted the guide bars and harness straps to the glider. In a mere ten minutes, Dale had a double glider set up and ready to go.

"Wow! When did you make a double glider?" Gadget asked.

Dale bowed his head at the question. Kicking at the tree branch, he said, "Well, I kinda hoped that Chip might wanna join in my new hobby sometime. Since my glider can only carry one passenger, I built this one to carry two. But he.. I guess he just doesn't find flying as fun as I do."

"Golly, that's sweet of you, Dale," Gadget said. Dale raised his head and gazed into Gadget's misty blue eyes. No, her eyes were more like the warm ocean waves that rose to greet the morning's light. They were as deep and tranquil as a spring pond after being filled by a gentle rain.

A gust of wind ruffled the tufts of hair on the duo's heads. They each blinked and realized that both of their cheeks were deep red in color. Apparently, they'd both been starring at each other for awhile. Each rodent looked away, clearing their throat.

"Er, uh," Dale began. He coughed again and grabbed the side of the glider. "Yeah, so Chip never really wanted to go hang gliding with me. Would you? I mean, it might help you think of a way around that shot-o-mech thing of yours."

She thought about it for a moment. Surprisingly, she never had gone hang gliding. There was the one time the Rangers had fallen off a building and had to use a newspaper plane to glide down safely. But to actually go hang-gliding for real...

Gadget clasped her paw around the other side of the glider. "Sure!" she said.

With Dale's help, Gadget was able to strap herself into one of the harnesses. He strapped himself into the other one.

Placing his hands on the bar that lay in front of them, Dale began his explanation. "Ok, this thingie's the 'guide bar'. We've gotta be careful how we move this around. See? When you push or pull on it, that makes the wing tips move around. We also gotta use our weight to stay in the air currents. If we don't, then we're pavement pancakes."

The mouse nodded silently, calculating the variables involved while keeping down the screams that leapt up in the back of her mind.

"Great!" smiled Dale. "Now, do like me and we're freedom flighters."

Gadget didn't have time to groan or guess at Dale's pun. His legs were already leading the glider down the limb. Gadget had to run with him to keep up. On Dale's word, the duo leaped into the air and caught themselves a wind current. Gadget struggled to keep her balance.

This was definitely a new experience for her. Still, she was never one to shy away from a challenge. A few fleeting moments of panic arose as they dodged snagging tree branches and leafy obstacles. Dale worked extra hard, the weight of the unfamiliar passenger adding a new challenge, yet at once inspiring him to fight to keep the glider steady.

Within moments, they were soaring high up in the wide-open moonlight night. For the first time, Gadget felt the wind whipping through her hair without a shield to block it. The air attacked her face, fluffing up her short peach fur. She could feel the currents whipping through her jumpsuit. She pushed the slight annoyance of her collar bopping her neck to the back of her mind.

This was a brand new feeling. It wasn't like the adrenalin rush Gadget got from a case. It wasn't like the excitement she felt when her inventions first came to fruition. This was like... It was a bit like flying for the first time. Gadget couldn't really remember the first time she'd gone up in a plane with her father. But this, this had to feel something like that. It was a new experience. It was a freeing sensation!

Gadget's face lit up with a rare delight that Dale hadn't seen before. She almost seemed like a child encountering a new toy. Since they were far up beyond any hazards, Dale relaxed his grip on the guide bar to let Gadget take over. She pushed it forward, the wing-nose tilted and the glider drifted downwards. Gadget leaned to the left, Dale followed and the entire glider made a wide swing to the left. Dale heard her giggle as the breezy sensation tickled her ears.

They passed over the park. Except for a few hobos using the slides as beds, the park was empty. They soared above the sleeping city. Small street lights stood alone against the bare sidewalks and various buildings. Everything seemed so serene from up here.

"Oh, Dale," Gadget chirped. "This was a great idea! Thank you."

He returned the smile. Now that she was having fun, it was time to show off a bit. He asked, "Wanna see some real neat things?"

She nodded.

Even piercing winds couldn't extinguish the adrenalin rush that Gadget and Dale felt. Maybe this was how a bird felt. No motors to worry about. No complex controls to keep on course. The immense thrill of using one's own weight to control one's flight was as liberating as anything Gadget had ever experienced before. One little motion and you could practically kiss the moon - or at least stare right into its brilliant silvery-gold radiance. Loop-de-loops, zig-zags and even wavy spirals were theirs to command. All Dale had to do was lean on the guide bar.

As Dale leaned to the right to make another turn, the wind blew upwards as if in jealousy. The glider wobbled a bit. Gadget was unable to keep herself balanced.

"OOmmf!" The sound escaped her as her body was thrust into Dale's side. He 'eeped' as the sudden weight change sent the glider flying into a wide arc. He slowly pulled back on the guide bar to allow the wing-nose to tilt upward. In response, the glider curved upwards and flattened out to a level glide again.

"A-are you ok?" he asked the lump of blond hair on his shoulder. Gadget slowly raised herself back up into position beside him. She breathed heavily. "Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry about that."

"No biggie," chuckled the chipmunk. "You should've seen some of the wild tumbles I took while learning to do this. I lost count after the fifth time Foxy fished me out of a dumpster."

A gentle chuckle flowed from Gadget's lips. She hadn't meant to. Maybe it was just the thrill of the flight. Somehow, Dale's goofy joke seemed funny right now. Seeing her laugh made Dale laugh. As laughter tends to be infectious, Gadget laughed harder. Soon they were both laughing the pure sweet laugh of delight and happiness.

Slowly, their laughter died down, leaving the two of them alone, together in mid glide. Blue eyes met and locked sight with brown eyes. Even the wind quieted down enough for Dale to feel just right. He gave a gentle tug on the guide bar, hoping Gadget might not mind sliding up against him again. Her form slid a bit closer to his. A deep shadow appeared across her face. It caused a pure gem-like glow from her eyes. Dale leaned towards those eyes.

"_Dale, how could you!!_" came a sharp, shrill voice.

Both Rangers snapped to attention. In front of them hovered one angry lady bat. She glared at each of them, darkly.

"Foxglove, wha.." Dale stammered.

Foxglove didn't wait for him to finish. "This was _our_ thing! How _could_ you fly with someone else - especially HER!" Foxglove's tone changed to a growl as she wing pointed at Gadget, much to the mouse's displeasure. Tears welled up and flowed freely from Foxglove's eyes. "How _could_ you?!"

Her wings back flapped and she quickly backed away from the glider. The sudden thrust backwards caused her tears to fall forwards, Bathing Dale and Gadget's faces in moisture and wind. Foxglove turned away and flew into the last hours of the cold and fading night.

Dale's ears echoed with the bat's words. He also heard the gasp as Foxglove's tears hit Gadget's face. He felt the tears hit his own face. They slowly slid down his cheeks and muzzle, leaving an uncomfortable wetness on his fur. He couldn't wipe them away because his paws needed to remain firmly on the guide bar.

For a long moment, only the rush of the wind echoed through Dale's ears. Then he heard it. It was the one phrase he never thought he'd hear from Gadget. Yet, there it was.

"Dale, how can you be so cluelessly dumb?"

Now, he was used to hearing this from Chip. That's just the way Chip was. After all, best friends always say nasty things to each other. Dale had caught it coming from Monty a few times. But, he had a few phrases in return for the Aussie mouse. So, that was ok. Dale wasn't certain, but he thought he'd heard Zipper say it a few times as well. The fly's thick voice made him incredibly hard to understand at times. However, Gadget was different. Gadget was someone that he... the one that he really...

In that instant, Dale's face contorted into a snarl. His paws death-gripped the guide bar. Words poured from his mouth in a scowling tone.

"That's right. Dumb old Dale never understands anything. Everyone thinks that just cuz I don't get worked up over things or act like I notice everything, I'm just a dimwitted moron."

As Dale spoke, Gadget suddenly felt the glider shift into a turn. As she starred at him, a twinge of panic arose in her mind. The chipmunk beside her looked like Dale and sounded like Dale. But this wasn't like Dale - _not at all_.

As the glider swung around, a tree appeared in their flight path. To Gadget's horror, Dale seemed to be flying straight for it! He seemed oblivious to the sudden obstacle as words poured from him.

"Yeah, I'm too simple-minded to notice when someone's being affectionate towards me. I think everything's just a big game for me to play. I'm not mature enough to understand 'grown-up' things like Chip is. That's why I'm just a lazy, useless tag-a-long to Chip."

Gadget's mind spun. She shifted glances between her friend and the rapidly approaching tree. She grasped the guide bar tightly and struggled to right the glider. However, Dale's grip on it was stronger than hers. The tree loomed ever closer. Gadget's weight alone wasn't enough to combat the situation. Dale could kill them both if he wanted to. Maybe he was going to!

"Well, I CAN see past the end of my own big fat nose, y'know. I'm NOT dumb or stupid. Ok, maybe I'm not a classy speaker like Chip. And, ok, yeah I am a bit slow at times."

Dale's face, full of anguish, turned to hers. His own emotion was far too consuming to see the panic in Gadget's expression.

Instead, he went on, "But I am NOT stupid! Just cuz I enjoy being 'the goofy one'. It's the best way for me to deal with things, ok."

Gadget tried to cut him off as the tree's limbs came closer. Each leaf fluttered into focus as if beckoning them on.

"Dale."

He turned away, hearing nothing.

"Yeah, I know Foxglove has a thing for me. Any doofus with eyes could see that. But, did anyone ever stop to think that maybe I don't have a thing for her? Maybe I don't know how to tell her that I just don't see her like that. So, I pretend not to notice her affections and just treat her like a friend. Maybe I just don't wanna hurt her feelings cuz I already fell in love with someone else the very instant I saw her."

There was very little that could've broken Gadget's concentration on the tree at that moment. Dale's last statement did just that, if just for a moment.

"Dale!" Gadget's voice tinged on panic now. With each gust of wind, the glider swooped closer to a tree that showed no signs of moving for them. It seemed that Dale really was going to kill them both!

"No, of course not!" growled the chipmunk, "All you guys think of me is that I'm just a dumb, lazy, irresponsible kid with simple-minded feelings. Dale wouldn't know love if it bit him in the face. Dale's just too childish to be a real Ranger. Dale can't be a real hero like Chip is. Dale's not half the chipmunk that Chip is. I care just as much as Chip does, y'know. I actually.. I lo-"

"DALE! WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!" screamed Gadget.

The chipmunk finally snapped back to reality. In a flash of insight, he saw the huge limb closing in to meet them. A quick weight shift allowed the glider to swerve mere centimeters from the jagged branches of the tree. Dale pushed and pulled the guide bar to allow the glider to nimbly maneuver through the wind streams. Soon, the glider was safely gliding through the open skies of a breaking dawn.

Once their heartbeats settled into normal levels again, Gadget looked at Dale. He didn't return the look. Instead he cleared his throat. Quietly he said, "I-I, I'm... I'll take you home."

That was it. The glider sailed along in windy silence. Soon, the Rangers' home tree came into view. Sunrise caused the dew covered tree to sparkle in the oncoming light. Bluish green tints danced about the oak's branchy exterior. Shadows slowly retreated around the tree trunk. Soon, the other Rangers would be awake. Monty might already be up and making breakfast.

The glider dipped and swerved through the oak's branches. It slowly descended towards the limb that served as the Rangers' landing strip. Dale and Gadget caught the limb with their feet and ran the glider forward. They slowed down to a jog and then a walk. Finally, the glider came to a stop near the mailbox doorway. It was still open, just as they'd left it during the night. Gadget released herself from her harness and pushed the glider back.

Dale remained in his harness, holding the glider. Gadget placed herself in front of him. Her arms crossed over her chest. "Dale," she snapped.

He looked up at her. A tone of sorrow was audible in his voice as he spoke, "Gadget I... I'm real sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to put you in that kind of danger. I... I guess I am just a big dumb kid."

Gadget closed her eyes and frowned. Why was it that she could scold Chip so easily. But, when it came to scolding Dale, she just had a difficult time doing it. She spoke again, "I never realized how you felt before. Dale I...Where are you going?"

The chipmunk had turned away from her. He was leading the glider back down the limb towards take-off. He stopped. "Gadget, I... I give up."

"You what?"

"I-I mean, I think ya oughta spend more time with Chip. I bet he could come up with an answer for that shot thingie of yours. Me, well I... I need to go find Foxglove, " His voice cracked a bit as the glider began moving again. "I-we gotta sort things out with each other. I'm just a big dummy but..."

Dale ran the glider down the limb and took off. It wobbled a bit as it was a glider built for two instead of one. The glider rose into the morning sky and disappeared into the light.

A gentle breeze lifted Gadget's golden hair. It waved about like dozens of silken flags trying to signal something significant. A solitary tear drifted down her soft, peach cheek. Confusion and helplessness swirled through her mind like two gears out of sync with each other.

End notes:

As always, I don't own the Rescue Rangers. Disney does.

Special thanks go out to the editors who helped me make this fic as readable as it is; Pepe K. and someone who wishes to remain annonymos but who has my total grattitude for his assistance. Thanks, guys!


End file.
